Spread your Wings
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: OC STORY! TAKING OCS! Ever wanted to take off? Or to show everyone you're not weird? Xavier wants to do both. He lives in an orphanage with his 'family'. He's bullied, beaten and almost driven himself to suicide multiple times but can a certain girl change all of it? Will she help him show off his talents or will she burn him down when's he is warming up to her?
1. The Hawk

**Misteria the Wolf: Well done to anyone who has stumbled across this story. You get a strawberry scratch and sniff sticker!**

**Xavier the Bat: Yeah... Anyway... Welcome to 'Spread your Wings', a story based upon Misteria's (the author) life with a few minor changes, like her whole class are gender swaps and I'll be playing her. **

**Misteria the Wolf: Also, this is set in a orphanage. I don't actually live in one so please correct me if I get things wrong. Also, in this particular story, Xavier isn't related to Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Maria, Rosalie and Brianna. Cloud and Roxanne will play my sisters in real life and Bandit will be playing my brother. So now all that's out of the way... Get get on with reading this story!**

* * *

Normal pov:

An orphanage. A simple one in the middle of the street where cars often drive past; there was rarely a quiet moment. It was raining heavily while a black bat with red bloodstained wings trudged down the road. His name was Xavier, an orphan that lived and breathed in the fumes cars gave off. No-one respected him. They all turned their noses up at him. He was just an oddball, and not even his 'siblings' liked him. Well, Bandit, Cloud and Roxanne did, but they didn't seem to be liked much either.

Bandit. He was a quiet and intelligent hedgehog. He loved all things technology and often researched everything about games and consoles he couldn't get when his 10 minute slot cropped up every fortnight.

Cloud. She was a loud and hyper hedgehog who turned her nose up at something she'd never tried before. She wasn't open to new things and preferred to stick with things she knew she could trust.

Roxanne. She was the youngest out of the four of them at the age of four. She loved to sing about everything she did, but she could be a real bitch when it came to sharing or playing nice. This black wolf often argued with Cloud, Bandit or Xavier and acted like a drama queen when Mrs Falcon, the matron, got involved.

Xavier came to the steps of the orphanage when he heard a window smash behind him. He turned around to see a reddish brown hawk and a red hedgehog shouting at a store clerk. The bat slowly tried to back away into the orphanage when the bird spotted him.

"Where'd you think you're goin'?" the hawk asked.

"Uh..." Xavier was at a loss for words, "I... Uh..." he pointed to the building.

"You're gonna call the cops on us with their phone, aren't you?" the hedgehog growled, "I don't think so punk!"

"Wait... No!" Xavier's ears went flat, "I... Uh... Need to get in. The matron will flip otherwise..."

"Oh, I see, orphan kid," The hawk smiled smuggly, "That's what you are. No-one there to look after you,"

"S-Shut up," Xavier frowned.

"Someone different,"

"I-I said shut up,"

"No-one there to patch you up when you fall over,"

"Just go away..." the bat was near tears at this stage, but he fought against it; he wasn't going to be weak.

"Someone-"

"Clear off Travis!" the store clerk snapped, pulling out a shotgun, "You too Mason!" the hedgehog and bird exchanged glances before the both sprinted the road. Xavier couldn't hold up the act much longer and he broke down into tears right there, getting drenched in the rain. Life just hated him that much.

* * *

Cloud was ironing clothes when her older 'brother' burst in, chucking off his stained football shirt that landed on her head. The magenta hedgehog growled lowly and threw it back at him, making him land on Roxanne's bed.

"Whoa, Cloud, what the flip?" Bandit asked, sitting up, "I've had a long day!"

"So've I!" Cloud spat, "Be thankful the matron lets you attend school. Why has she got to be so Victorian-Like? I want the right to education! This is the 21st century, not the flipping 12th!"

"Uh, the Victorians were the 19th century," the green hedgehog pointed out.

"That proves my point!"

"Have you seen Roxi anywhere today?" Bandit asked, changing the subject.

"I'm here!" a black and green wolf sang as she jumped out of a cupboard, "Beat that! Two hours of hiding in Hide and Seek!"

"You spent two hour in there?" Cloud asked.

"Beats ironing and making dinner," Roxi smiled. Cloud's eyes widened and she dropped the iron.

"Shit!" she cursed and ran down the stairs, "Sorry Xavier!" the green hedgehog and wolf looked up when the black and red bat walked in, his teal eyes bloodshot. He walked up to him bed before faceplanting into his pillow, muffling his sobs.

"Xavier, how was your day?" Bandit asked quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"Crap!"

"Xavier, are you...?"

"Yes, I'm fine Roxi, just depressed, that's all,"

"But you don't..."

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Xavier growled, "Just leave me the fuck alone you piece of shit!"

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: I Know this chapter is short compared to others I write, but the chapters are going to be shorter than others. Also, nothing this shocking (eg. Two kids breaking into a store and a clerk with a shotgun) has actually happened, but other stuff actually has. You would see those until later into the story. Also, use the OC form on my profile if you wish to send me an OC. THE ONLY RESTRICTION IS THAT I'D LIKE THEM ALL TO BE 12 OR 13 TO FIT IN WITH THE STORY!**


	2. The Dragon

**Misteria the Wolf: Hello world! Please continue to send in OCs!**

**Xavier the Bat: Thank you Werewolf lover99 for sending in Louisa, Vultrix216 for Jarrett, Ventus Knight2 for Lance and Leo from fire assassin. One will appear this chapter and the others will be filtered in when I find an appropriate place to put them in.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Again, this is just mostly an exaggeration of my life, but with some real factors, like something happening later in the story (next chapter)!**

* * *

Normal pov:

The sun slowly peered over the hillside, signalling that morning had came. Xavier opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep so he figured he cried himself to sleep. Cloud was still sound asleep, a small string of drool escaping her lips. Bandit and Roxanne weren't in their beds so the bat presumed they were already downstairs, making breakfast.

"Up an' at 'em Cloud, big day today," Xavier mumbled as I shook the purple hedgehog violently to wake her up.

"For you maybe..." Cloud groaned, sitting up, "You know I'm not entitled to education under Mrs Falcon's rules,"

"I know Cloud, but Roxanne's birthday is next week and today is the only time we're free to buy her a gift,"

"But the matron won't let us out," The purple hedgehog protested. Typical Cloud.

"Then you sneak out," He growled, holding his forehead, "Complain you're ill and when your in here, sneak out the window and climb down. You'll meet me and Bandit by Primark, okay?"

"Uh... sure..."

* * *

Despite the sun being up, the air was still bitterly cold; your typical February morning. Xavier, Bandit and their friend Jarrett wandered down the street in absolute silence. The shopkeeper from the previous day was outside of his shop, this shotgun raised up to his eye so he could shot the next person who even attempted to break in. The hedgehog glanced into a window to see a female armadillo with a young child staring at them, glowering with hatred. Bandit sighed and tugged on his 'brother's' coat sleeve.

"Uh... Xavier... why don't they like us?" He asked quietly, looking away from the female.

"I dunno why Mrs. Garden hates us," The bat frowned.

"I don't mean her... Well, I do, but I don't. Why don't people like us?"

"We're... different," Jarrett didn't know how to put it lightly to Bandit, "They don't like different here. Other places, they'd treat us like regular people, but... but here, they won't,"

"Because we're orphans?"

"..." Xavier stared at Bandit while black haired human stared into thin air as he was blind. True, that was the case, but the they was afraid to say so. Xaveir looked up to see a reddish hawk... _'Oh, god, it's that bird... The storekeeper called him Travis,' _Xavier thought. He hurried his 'brother' and Jarrett along, desperately trying not to make eye contact with that Travis kid. Like his walks to school weren't horrific enough.

"Xavier?" Bandit asked, confused, "What's going on?"

"Oh... Uh... Nothing. It's just... We might be late again," the bat lied.

"Oh. Okay!" Xavier mentally sighed on the account of his 'brother' being extremely gullible at times. But Jarrett was another story completely.

"What's the real reason?" He asked, leaning against a wall. How did he know it was there... Let's just say her can sense auras and somehow walls give of auras.

"No-No reason. Just want to get to school,"

"Stop lying dude. Because you really suck at lying," Jarrett frowned, "Look, I know you're eager to get to school, I mean you started secondary school a couple of months ago... Wait... Is there a girl you like?"

"W-W-What? No!" Xavier growled, a slight blush appearing on his peach muzzle. He had to admit there were some very attractive females in his class, but he wasn't going to tell one of his only friends that!

"C'mon dude, I've been out with more girls than you've talked to," Bandit cuckled, "You so fancy someone!"

* * *

"Seriously? No way!" A pink and white raccon gasped, "You said yes?"

"Of course hon," A deep purple dragon-hedgehog hybrid smirked, "It's gonna be fun!"

"But it's mean Ember," the raccon scolded.

"Like I care Miranda!" Ember snarled, "Who's the pretty and talented one here?" Miranda gwaped at what the dragon-hedgehog said, "That's what I thought. Trust me, I'll be doing him a favour. Actually... I'll be doing everyone a favor!"

"Ember..." the raccon muttered as her friend walked off to talk with Travis, "He just needs to be understood..."

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: *Does epic evil laugh* I'm truly evil! Cliffhanger overload!**


	3. The Chimpanzee

**Misteria the Wolf: Hello guys! I know I said something that happened a week ago, but I'll leave that until much later in the story.  
Xavier the Bat: This is a run-through of Misteria's (the author) life of secondary school, and since she's in her second year, that's a hell of a long story brewing!**

* * *

The hairs on the young bat's neck stuck up as he entered the school yard. Everyone was staring at him, some of the younger kids growling and the older ones cracking their knuckles. Xavier whimpered in fear and walked on. A blue raccoon smirked and held her leg out, tripping the bat over.

"Oww..." Xavier mumbled before picking himself off the ground and running off over to the school field. As he journeyed over there, more students glowered at him with pure hatred. Xavier became more and more unnerved by the second. When he arrived, a dragon/hedgehog hybrid named Ember walked over to him and smiled. Since when did people smile at him? Xavier made a confused expression.

"Hey Xander," Ember said.

"Uh... My... My name's Xavier," He said slowly.

"Same difference," The purple dragon/hedgehog yawned, "What'ya doin'?"

"Uh... No-Nothing..." Xavier frowned, This wasn't right, since when did Ember, the most popular kid in the year, look at him in the eye, let alone have a conversation with him? Xavier felt really uncomfortable with her being this close, her deep brown eyes peering into his soul, "What do you want?"

"Can't a girl talk to a guy?" Ember growled. Xavier flinched.

_'Since when did anyone acknowledge my existence?'_ The Bat thought, rolling his eyes.

"Wow... Aren't you the perfect gentlemen?" The purple dragon asked sarcastically, "So, what lesson do you have first?"

"The same as you... We're in the same form, remember?"

"I'm sorry Xander,"

"Xavier,"

"Uh, yeah, that. I'll keep an eye out for you, okay Bat Boy?"

"Uh... I... Uh... Okay," Xavier shrunk his head into his chest. Ember smiled and walked of to talk with a pink and white raccoon, cyan hedgehog and an orange armadillo. The male bat sighed and lay against a wooden fence. The dargon had raised an interesting point, what was his first lesson? He peeled off his backpack and rummaged through until he found a planner. He looked through to find that his first lesson was Art. Xavier smiled as this was his favourite, the one place he could be himself with no worries. His Art teacher was exceedingly kind and caring towards him.

"Ello," A pink chimpanzee with golden patches smiled, walking up to him, "V'here is Mrs. V'armota class?"

"You mean Mrs. Warmota?" He asked.

"That is v'hat I said," She frowned, "V'y name is Louisa. V'ats yours?"

"Xavier. Are... Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am," Louisa smiled at him, "Can you show me v'here her class is?"

"Uh, yeah. I have her for art as well," the bat scratched the back of his head, "Are... Are you in Mr. Davis's form?"

"Yeah," Louisa grabbed Xavier's hand, "v'at language do v'e learn?"

"German," The bat nodded. Louisa clapped her hands.

"Yay! Ich liebe Deutsch!"

"Well, I guess it's okay,"

"V'ell Xavier, v'anna hang about sometime?" The chimpanzee giggled, "Let's go!"

* * *

Miranda looked over at Xavier and the chimpanzee and shook her head. Ember walked over to the raccoon and smirked.

"Well Miranda, I did it," the dragon laughed.

"But it's mean," The raccoon repeated, "Xavier just needs to be understood, that's all. He's an orphan, it's just wrong to do this to him,"

"I ain't hurting him," Ember growled, "After I've finished this, he'll realise what he does, he'll leave,"

"Travis is bad news!" Miranda snapped, "Just leave bat boy alone!"


	4. The Reason

**APS: Hey guys! I have a couple of messages to give you guys first off: **

**Thank you to everyone who has requested to be a part of Armadillo Power Studios! You guys rock, and I hope more people join! I'll keep people in the know of what's going on with the website (and maybe you guys could inform me about some stuff!). **

**Tails fan 147, please let me know if I'm able to change Grace's age to 12 or 13 to fit in with the story? Also, from now on, please can every OC sent in be 12 or 13. I might have said that before, but, I'm saying it again.**

**Guys, it's nice to know that people would like their OCs to be Xavier's friends, but please can you make some that like... Hate him? This is based off my life and I'm bullied (ish, not much anymore, but I still get bullied) by various people and I'm not popular, so... Well, hopefully you can see where I'm going with this so I don't need to say it.**

**So, now those are out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

No-one's pov:

Xavier and Louisa walked along a small pathway right next to the wooden patio and field where a group of hyperactive males were kicking a ball around and doing amazing tricks. The chimpanzee watched them and smiled.

"Xavier, do you play v'ootball?" She asked the bat who hung his eyes low and shook his head in response, "V'ell, I bet you v'are very good at v'ootball, no? V'hy don't you join them in a game?"

"They don't like me. No-one does,"

"Poppycock!" Louisa frowned, "I like you Xavier. V'ey don't know if v'ey can trust you, v'ats all."

"I... Uh... I... Uh," Xavier looked at his feet.

"You ain't a sheep. Now, take all the time you need," Louisa smiled. The bat looked up at her and chuckled nervously, "'Ave you ever wonder if you have Asperger Syndrome?"

"Uh... What?"

"Asperger Syndrome," the chimpanzee repeated, "you vind in very difficult in social stuff and communicating, no?"

"Uh... A... A bit... Yes..." Xavier muttered, "B... But it was... It wasn't always like this,"

"V'hat do you mean v'hy that?"

"I mean I wasn't always like this. At primary school, I wasn't popular, but I was very bubbly and loud and hyper and friendly. I had these two friends in the first year, Olivia and Angie. Yes, they were both girls, but they were the only ones like me. Then a girl called Georgia got in they way of mine and Angie's relationship. We worked it out and became friends with Georgia, plus some others; Aariz, Iklal, Rafael, Callum and other Callum, Laidley, Jacob and Gabe. But, then I stopped being friends with Angie for an unknown reason. She gave me the stink eye, growled at me and even hit me many times. I'm glad, I guess, that Angie doesn't attend this school, but then again, she was my best friend, so I dunno what to feel. But now, I'm quiet and wary of everyone because I fear what happened with her would happen again,"

"Wow," Louisa blinked at Xavier's little story, "V'hy do you v'ink it v'ould happen again, may I ask?"

"I'm like a trail of bad and unfortunate events. My parents were killed in a train crash when I was left with my nanna for the night. I lived with her before she died of a heart-attack. I didn't have any family left so I live in an orphanage now. Also, when I left my infant school, my head left. Same thing happened in primary."

"I v'ink your luck is gonna turn around some day. I know it," Louisa placed her hand in the bat's, "I just know it Xavier,"

* * *

**APS: I know it's kinda short, but I'm focusing more on my Pokemon stories at the moment so they will be much better quality than this. Also, both my nannas are alive and so are my parents. I just put that in to pull heartstrings. Did I do it? Did I truly make you guys cry?**

**This is Armadillo Power Studios signing off. May good things come to you and I'll see you next time! **

**Also, 26 days left until Christmas! Yay!**


	5. The Feeling

**Hey,** **it's been a while since I updated this story because of practicing for drama at school, Christmas, new stuff and (oh god) spending time with my family! Don't get me wrong, my family are nice... on a rare occasion. One can only take so much of one of my sisters until it drives you insane! Also, Werewolf Lover99, you originally said Louisa was a chimpanzee, so I'm going to keep her as that, okay. Also, my nickname is hidden in this chapter somewhere. Try and find it! And, I now have a laptop so updates may be more frequent. **

* * *

_RING!_

When the bell ran, it was loud and painful for Xavier. True, he had enhanced hearing due to being a bat, but he was also directly underneath it when it went off. Louisa giggled when he clasped his ears in agony.

"V'oops, I shouldn't 've laughed like v'at," She stopped herself. She also realised she was still holding his hand.

"No, don't be sorry for me. Laugh like all the others do,"

"V'hy?" the chimpanzee frowned, letting go of his hand, "And let you down? V'hy, I'd never do v'at to you,"

"Thanks," Xavier nodded, "We the only ones on time? Oh, yeah, I'm usually early, along with Jacqueline, Kat, Diane and Jill, the ever-so-slight nutcases,"

"How are v'ey nutcases?" Louisa asked.

"Well, while everyone else has grown up from primary and stopped play tag and those kinds of games, they haven't. They hang around here and chase each-other around like little kids,"

"Oh." Louisa said. She looked over to see a large group of students heading their way, "Is the class?"

"Uh, yeah. The purple dragon/hedgehog I recommend you stay away from, not too sure on the raccoon always tagging along with her. The cyan polar bear can be bad news, and the panda with him is okay. The collie, Harris, is very kind,"

"V'ats... an interesting mix of people," Louisa said slowly, "Do v'ey know I'm in the form?"

"Not too sure. _I _didn't, but then again, I don't pay attention to the social side of school. I'm usually in the school library playing chess, to be completely honest,"

When all the student's were in the class, everyone was squabbling over where they wanted to sit and who they wanted to sit by. Xavier and Louisa rolled their eyes and went and sat by Harris, the panda and the polar bear. The teacher stood up and started to run through the register.

"Josephine?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Harris?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Jillian?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Tillie?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Annabelle?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Xavier?"

"Yes mrs," the bat muttered.

"Xavier?" the teacher repeated.

"Yes mrs," Xavier answered a bit louder this time.

"Eugene?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Fiona?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Phillip?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Kasper?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Samantha?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Jill?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Liam?"

"Yes mrs," the panda answered.

"Indie?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Lilian?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Bella?"

"Yes mrs,"

"Matt?"

"Yes mrs,"

and the rest went on until they came to Louisa.

"Oh, we have a new student, do we?" the teacher noticed, "Louisa, is it?"

"Yes mrs," she nodded and every other student looked at her. When everyone was starting on their Cubism drawings, Eugene, a blue Austrian ostrich; Cody, a brown bat and Lillian, a golden duck, looked up and saw Xavier showing Louisa how to start.

"Hey, Xander," Eugene called.

"My name's-"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Lillian cut in.

"What?" Xavier blushed.

"V'at?" Louisa jumped, dropping her pencil.

"What are you getting at, you three?" Harris questioned.

"Nothing, honestly." Cody sighed, "It's just that batty-boy has got himself a lady-friend, wouldn't you say?"

"No way, Xavier has just got someone to be his friend for once," Ravi, the polar bear, said.

_'Wow, some help you are bastard,' _Xavier thought bitterly, put stayed quiet. He liked Louisa, but not like that. Cody was a different story, but he was just so scared that she'd reject him that he pretended she was just someone he has in the came class with for most of their lessons, minus Maths, English, PE and DT.


End file.
